


Catch You

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Crowley saves an angel, but it's not the angel he was expecting.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Catch You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Locrogabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locrogabe/gifts).

Title: Catch You  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley/Aziraphale, Gabriel  
Word Count: 1,108  
Rating: G  
A/N: Pre-series. written for [Fictionalflaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionalflaw/pseuds/Fictionalflaw)  
Summary: Crowley saves an angel, but it's not the angel he was expecting.

Crowley leaned back, watching the fireworks explode across the sky. He didn't even know why the humans were blowing them up this time, probably some holiday or event he didn't really care about, but he certainly enjoyed seeing the colors. A rather large red one burst across the sky, lighting everything up. Crowley frowned when he saw a small flash of white above him. It looked like wing of an angel. But why would Aziraphale be flying into the fireworks show?

Three more massive fireworks went off, sending showers of sparks in all directions. The largest of the three made contact with the white wing he'd seen, and he heard someone cry out in pain. "Aziraphale, you daft idiot, you'd better be okay!" Crowley's wings were out before he even thought about it. He took a running leap before soaring into the air.

The angel was tumbling towards the ground. Crowley met him halfway and was just about to wrap his arms around Aziraphale's body when he realized it was someone else. He caught them anyway, grunting at the impact of the body hitting his arms. He glided back to the ground, dumping the angel into the grass next to him.

Crowley scrambled backwards, putting some space between himself and the angel. It took him a moment to recognize who he was looking at. He hadn't seen Gabriel in a while, several centuries, but the Archangel was still using the same corporation.

"What just happened?" When Gabriel tried to sit up, pain flared through his injured wing. He hissed between his teeth. "Did someone just shoot me with Hellfire?"

"You haven't been down here much, have you?" Crowley eyed the Archangel warily. "Those were fireworks. Gunpowder with other bits thrown in for different colors. Makes a huge noise and bright flashes. Humans love them. Most animals are terrified of them. You took a blast to the wing. I saw it from the ground. I caught you when you were falling."

"You're a demon." Now it was Gabriel's turn to look wary. "Why would you help me? I'm not going to let myself be captured and taken to Hell to be tortured." Holy energy began to flicker on his skin.

The demon got to his feet slowly, holding his hands out in front of him. "Are you seriously going to smite me right now? I prevented you from being severely injured or possibly discorporating from dropping from that height. I was going to help you with your wing, but if you're going to be a dick about, I'm leaving."

"Why aren't you attacking me? I'm an Archangel."

"Look, I just wanted to watch the fireworks. You've spoiled that. I have no interest in taking you to Hell. I avoid the place as much as possible. It's depressing, dank, and stinks." Crowley shook his head. "I'm sure one of your fellow angels will show up to help you eventually. And when they do, I'll be long gone from here."

He turned on his heel and was halfway down the hill when he heard Gabriel cry out in pain. With a sigh, he glanced back over his shoulder. The Holy energy had vanished and Gabriel had a panicked look on his face. "Bless it." Crowley stalked his way back up the hill again. "Come on, I'm taking you to my place. Holy energy or not, you stick out like a sore thumb and humans can be nasty when they put their minds to it. Someone will see you, decide they want what you have, and you'll end up being discorporated or worse."

"I'm not going to a demon's lair!" He jerked away from Crowley's grasp. "You just want to have your wicked way with me."

Crowley's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "First of all, you are very much not my type. Second, that's just vile. And third, get up and walk. I would like to get drunk and I can't do it on a hill where I don't have any wine."

"Wine? I do not sully my celestial temple with gross matter." Gabriel stood up. "Are you really going to heal my wing?"

"Yes." He started down the hill again, not bothering to see if Gabriel was actually following. "I know you're the Archangel Gabriel. I'm Crowley."

Gabriel froze. "You're the Serpent of Eden?"

"Yup." A tiny smile crosses Crowley's lips. "You're still far more powerful than I am, so Be Not Afraid, Gabriel."

\---

"Hold still or this isn't going to heal straight." Crowley braced his hands along the radius of the injured wing and carefully healed the broken bone. Gabriel swore softly, but didn't move. "Now I can take care of the rest of it." By the time he finished, there's a sheen of sweat on Gabriel's skin and the Archangel was panting softly. "Okay, stretch it out and see how that feels."

Gabriel extended his wing cautiously. There was a bit of pain, but nothing like it was before. "Thank you." He flexed it a few times to stretch the new muscles. "You're good at that."

"Had a bit of practice after the Fall." He looked away, hands clenched into fists. "And I've done it more than a few times after that." Crowley decided mentioning Aziraphale's name would be a very bad idea. He snagged the bottle of wine from the table and pours himself a large glass. "Sure you won't join me? This is the same stuff they use at the local church."

"I'd rather not."

"Suit yourself." He drained half the glass in a few swallows. "If you want to wait until morning, you can use the bed."

"You sleep?" Gabriel blinked in surprise. "I didn't know demons did that."

"Not all of us do. I like it and I got used to it over the centuries." He finished the glass and debated on having more. "If you're not going to use the bed, then I will. Grabbing your heavy ass when you were falling like a stone wore me out."

"I should go. I'm supposed to be meeting Sandalphon before sunrise." Gabriel's wings vanished as he walked towards the door. "I'm not going to mention this to anyone. I hope you'll do the same."

Crowley laughed. "Oh please, like I would want anyone Down Below to know I saved an Archangel instead of killing him. It would go over like a lead balloon."

The moment the door shut, Crowley snapped his fingers and appeared outside of Aziraphale's current residence. He knocked on the door. When his angel opened it, Crowley gave him a huge smile. "Angel, have I got a story to tell you."


End file.
